


Blue Boys

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manip: Cody likes to have sex in near-public places, and Nick indulges him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Boys

**Author's Note:**

> For the Riptide Kink Meme, prompt #19 - Nick/Cody -- Cody likes to have sex in near-public places, and Nick indulges him

There's a quiet place down the end of the pier, an old fishing wharf used sparingly these days. Not exactly private, but they can usually count on solitude. A space to walk and talk, run or even fight if they have to.

Cody's getting bolder as the army grows more distant, and one day after a couple of beers, as the twilight settles on the water, Nick gives in...


End file.
